videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Conundrum
"In 2022... A Reset Timeline Changes!" - Tagline '''War Of Heroes: Conundrum '''is a new video game in the recent Marvel-TellTale Heroes line-up of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and also serves as a Prequel to the events of Terminator Kronos. Chronologically, it is the penultimate game of the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity in its current state, taking place in the year 2013 from the perspective of the Revised Continuity (although the point of view for games such as War Of Heroes: Global Warfare would have Conundrum take place in 2027), an entire year before the events of Kronos occur. In Conundrum, the Timeline changes when the War Against the Villain Armada is initiated in the year 1998 after a remnant of the Armada of Earth-650 attacks the United Dimensions Coalition in an absolutely devastating Invasion of Earth-TC145, crippling the Coalition Military after 15 years of both sides fighting well and savagely until a bloody Stalemate is reached. Among the ruin and death of the United States of America, a young 15-year-old girl named Violet Parr has been trained as an Elite Survivalist and Mercenary in the Reality of Earth-TC145 under the Training of The Great Creator, a mysterious and shadowy figure cloaked in knowledge and Power for The Multiverse. Contracted to work for the United Nations Multiverse Forces, Violet is sent to retrieve Secret Documents on an Armada Stronghold that holds dozens of Prisoners, with one name of a particular POW capturing the Great Creator's interest: A 10-year-old boy named Kyle Reese! Cast * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Hayden Byerly as The Great Creator * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Rory Watson as Keith Riley * Tegan Williams as Cait Everett * Jason Clarke as Commander John Connor * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Timothy Olaphant as Cpl. Barton * Jason West as Pvt. Massey * Keith Arem as Sgt. Alderman * Alexander Roycewicz as Pvt. West * William Fitchner as Commander King * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Matthew Smith as Skynet Plot Prologue: Pre-War Life and Conundrum The game begins showing an overshot of Metroville, Illinois in the United States of America before the beginning of the War Against the Villain Armada, with the date showing ‘August 20th, 1997’ as the City is shown as being completely normal and exactly like Pre-War Civilization whilst Violet Parr is heard narrating “Just after I was born, a Mysterious Spacefleet only known to The Multiverse as The Villain Armada invaded and destroyed dozens of Dimensions, killing quadrillions of people and crippling the Military of their greatest, sworn enemies: the United Dimensions Coalition.” as various Memories of the War are seen such as: A massive Battle between Coalition and Armada Forces complete with Laser fire, Missiles and falling Buildings, Coalition VTOLs flying and being shot down above an Armada Base, an Armada Attack on the Coalition Base and various other events that overwhelm the perspective. Violet then says “But just as most incarnations from The War of The Multiverse, there was a beginning point to it... And in this Timeline, it began in a seemingly unimportant Neighbourhood in Upper Metroville, when I was just an infant. The Armada sent one of their own back to the Past, and then everything changed in one day!” as a Steak Piece is seen being flipped on a Barbecue, before the game shows an entire Neighbourhood having a massive Party outside one of the Street’s largest Houses, with dozens of Civilians speaking to one another and eating as on the Street, a Car pulls up and a large, blonde-haired bulky man walks out alongside a woman with red hair and holding a small infant in her arms, the latter saying “Come on Bob, this is your first Neighbourhood Barbecue since we moved from Municiberg. At least try to be social and not... Awkward.” as Robert Parr asks his wife “Helen, since when have I ever been awkward? I go to Barbecues all the time.” as Helen responds “Well, when you overcooked that Steak at our last, you were pretty awkward to the Guests about that one.” as the two laugh at their banter. Robert and Helen then walk over to a young African-American man, the former saying “Hey Lucius, you liking the new Neighbourhood?” as Lucius Best (more commonly known as Frozone) responds “Hey Bob, Helen... It’s a pretty nice place. People here are real welcoming as well, so that one’s an added bonus.” as he eats a Burger and says to the Guests “Hey everyone, I’d like you all to meet our new neighbors and some old friends of mine: Bob and Helen Smith!” as Bob and Helen greet several of the Guests (going under the cover name of Smith, as in Late 1998 the Hero Knights were hidden away from Human Socities) as the Party continues on. After a few minutes, Bob sits down and looks at the Party Guests whilst eating a Steak, then notices a particular figure speaking to Lucius: A young boy wearing a black leather jacket, sunglasses and a Fedora with locks of white and dark brown hair hanging at the bottom of his neck, but once Helen also notices she asks “What the Hell is he doing here?” as Bob responds “I don’t know, why’d someone as prominent as him show up at an Upper Metroville Neighbourhood for a Barbecue?” as Lucius looks over to Bob and Helen, and the Young Man walks over to the two and says “Bob and Helen Smith, huh? Really, you two should try concealing yourselves from the Humans better.” as he pulls up a Chair and sits next to them, saying “Ever since the 1996 Incident in Municiberg, Hero Knights have started to fade into the World and stop being prominent. The US Government and UN still employ people with our... Specialties, but most of us have adapted to Civilian life.” as Helen asks while cradling the baby in her arms “Why should we be caught up to speed on what the United Nations employs Hero Knights for?” as the Young Boy shakes his head and responds “I know what your husband’s thinking, Helen.” as he looks at Bob and says “Listen, Bob: Don’t go risking your Family by becoming involved. Something is coming, and you two should be ready.” as he looks at the baby being held by Helen, immediately smiling and asking “Ah, and who’s this little one?” as Helen (putting on an act of friendliness whilst Bob simply broods at the Boy) rocks the infant and says “This is our little girl. Born 5 months ago in the Metroville General.” as the Young Boy gestures, asking to hold the infant girl as Helen nods and gives him the girl, saying “Her name is Violet.” as the Young Boy cradles Violet in his arms and says “She’s a little beauty, isn’t she? Definitely looks like you, Helen.” as Helen laughs and says “Why, thank you.” and the infant Violet opens her eyes and sees the Boy holding her, letting out a light giggle and reaching up very slightly as the Young Boy smiles at her affectionately, with Helen joking “Ah, instant connection.” as even Bob laughs at the joke, with the Boy saying “Hi there, Violet. Hi... Who’s a cute little girl, huh?” as Violet laughs in the Boy’s arms, before he hands the infant girl back to Helen and jokingly says “She’s a nice girl. Don’t ruin her, alright..? Mr. and Mrs. Smith.” and the two ‘Smiths’ laugh at his joke, and the Young Boy stands up and says “Welp, I’m gonna mingle with the other Guests... You two try not to draw too much attention. Y’know, wouldn’t want the neighbours to know the Smiths are actually Hero Knights.” as he looks at Violet who simply stares at him with a smile on her face, the Boy lightly waving to her and saying “Bye, Violet.” before walking towards the other Guests as Helen hears Violet laughing slightly, saying “Yeah, sweetie... He is a strange boy, ain’t he?” as Bob jokes “When she grows up and gets a boyfriend, hopefully that boy isn’t like him!” as the two begin laughing. A few minutes later, Helen walks up to Lucius who introduces her to another Guest, a blonde woman named Beth Anderson, and the two greet each other as Lucius explains “Beth’s a Commodity Broker down at Phil Pine Investments.” and Helen comments “Oh, a Commodity Broker? That sounds intriguing!” as Beth tells her in a very eccentric way “Well it can be a little challenging, but I gotta be honest: I eat it for breakfast! And what do you do, Helen?” and in response, Helen says “I’m a homemaker.” as Beth stares at her quite awkwardly, and Helen explains “Well, we only have one child. But she can be a real handful, right Violet?” as Violet starts crying slightly and then Helen gently holds a piece of cloth to her mouth, the infant girl vomiting on it as Beth walks away. Lucius then chimes in and awkwardly says to Bob “Anyway Bob, I’d like you and Helen to meet... Um..?” and a man with a Baseball Cap, Sunglasses and quite a gaunt appearance steps forward and shakes Bob’s hand, saying “Dick Schafer. Pleased to meet you two!” as Bob responds “Hey Dick, I’m Bob Smith. This is my wife, Helen and our daughter Violet.” as Lucius states “Dick’s thinking about buying the House across the Street.” and Bob comments “Everyone on the Block loves that House.” but Lucius retorts in a comical manner “Everyone on the Block has that House!” as everyone laughs at his joke, and Bob goes to help Lucius cut Steak whilst Dick walks away. Among the other Neighbors speaking at the Barbecue, Helen recognizes Beth speaking to the more wealthy Guests dressed in tuxedos as she says “Throw away my prime years running after a bunch of snotty kids? No thanks, hello? I want to do something with my life!” as Helen (with Violet still in her arms) says “Wait a minute! You consider raising a Family... Nothing?” as all the Neighbors focus on her as Beth answers “Well it’s fine, as long as you’re not suited for more... Substantial things.” as Helen angrily walks towards Beth, retorting “Do you have any idea how much suffering would take take root if more people weren’t ‘good parents’?” as Beth begins stuttering for an answer, with Helen continuing to say “What’s more important than that? What kind of job..? A job saving lives, is that important?” as Beth responds “Um, yes... Yes, it is!” and Helen asks “And what about risking my life? What about confronting evil on a daily basis for years so that people like you can live in safety and security? Would you consider that sort of job ‘substantial’? That’s the job I gave up for my new one: Raising a Family, and nobody’s gonna tell me it’s not as important!” as Beth stammers, saying “I-I’m so sorry, I meant no offense! What on Earth did you use to do?” and Helen is caught off guard by the question of her former occupation (which was working as a Hero Knight to ensure that The Villain Armada never came to Earth).